


Together

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: After the helicopter crash, Emma and Paul ask Hidgens for help.AU WHERE SHOW STOPPIN' NUMBER DIDN'T HAPPEN :)
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is something weird I came up with in class XD
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
-Blood  
-Injury  
-Gun violence (mentioned)  
-Death  
-Hospitals

The pain was unbearable. Paul gently touched her shoulder, causing Emma to scream in pain. She started panicking, they had a chance to survive the apocalypse, and she was just laying on the ground, bleeding to death.    
  
“Paul. I know why you came into Beanies all those times, instead of just going to Starbucks. And it wasn’t because you liked our shit coffee.” She choked back a sob. “Our coffee was shit, ‘cause we didn’t care. And sometimes we would spit in it. And you might’ve drunk my spit, but I didn’t know you back then and I wish I did. Anyway, Paul. If we get through this, I would love to see a nice, SILENT movie with you. But in case we don’t… Kiss me?” She paused for a second, trying to catch her breath.    
  
“Okay,” Paul said, clearly blown away by the offer.    
  
Emma came closer to him, trying to ignore the pain in her leg when she moved. She felt blood crawling up her throat and quickly turned away from Paul, the blood nearly missed his face when she spits it out.    
  
“Oh Emma,” he said, grabbing her shoulder.    
  
“You know what, just go, blow up those motherfucking aliens.”    
  
“Emma. Do you really think I’d leave you here?”    
  
“Paul, you have to save the world.” She rested her head against a wall, sighing. “I won’t make it anyway, we’re in a fucking apocalypse and I’ll bleed to death because we can’t get to a hospital. Just leave me and save the other citizens.” She wanted nothing more than him staying here and not dying alone. But this was an apocalypse. It didn’t matter what she wants.   
  
“Emma, I’m not leaving you. I care about you.” An awkward silence followed, Emma’s unsteady breathing and the gunshots and singing in the distance were the only thing that they heard. “I know that I’ve known you for two days now, but I genuinely care about you and I’d never forgive myself if I’d let you die here.” 

  
Emma closed her eyes in an attempt to deal with the pain, she felt that Paul grabbed her shoulder.    
  
“Emma, we should get out of here.” he said, “We should-”   
  
“We should go to the professor. He could help.”   
  
Paul nodded. “I’ll… I’ll pick you up?”   
  
Emma couldn’t help a tiny smile breaking through her tears, he was such a dork. “That’s fine.”    
  
He took off his tie and tied it around her leg to reduce the bleeding. Emma shut her eyes tightly as he lifted her in his arms, she burrowed her face into his chest and cried softly.   
  
“Yes, I know it hurts. Hold on.” Paul sounded genuinely concerned and Emma wondered what would happen if she was alone right now. She’d probably die.   
  
Emma closed her eyes. A burning pain shot through her leg with every step Paul took and tears streamed down her face. She was surprised that Paul knew exactly where to go, even though he had only been to the professor’s house once.    
  
“Paul?”   
  
Paul looked down at her, he smiled, “Yes?”   
  
“If I don’t make it, just-”   
  
“Emma, you won’t die.”   
  
“But in case I do, I just want you to know that I really loved the time I spent with you. Of course, I’d prefer to meet under different circumstances, but-” she paused to catch her breath, “But I love you.”   
  
She didn’t look into Paul’s eyes, but she knew he was blushing. She smiled. “I- I love you too.” Paul stuttered.   
  
They were silent until they arrived at the professor’s house. Paul lifted Emma a little higher so she could press the doorbell. They almost immediately got a response, “Who is it?”   
  
“Paul, Paul Matthews. I was here an hour ago. I’m with Emma, she’s injured.”   
  
“How do I know you’re not infected?”   
  
Emma grunted, “Please, professor, I’m about to pass out.”   
  
After that, they heard a buzz, and Paul carried her inside. Professor Hidgens ran towards them, “What happened?!” He lifted Emma out of Paul’s arms and walked to the couch. Emma winced at the movements. The professor gently put her down and turned to Paul.   
  
“We were about to escape.” Paul explained, “We were in a helicopter, but the pilot turned out to be infected. I could be wrong, but I think it was Emma’s old coworker. But, anyway, she pointed a gun at us and I kicked it away, and the helicopter crashed. I have no clue how I’m unharmed, but Emma wasn’t wearing her seat belt, I don’t really know exactly what happened.”   
  
The professor nodded and bent down to examine the would on Emma’s thigh, “I’ll be right back.” He walked towards his bathroom.   
  
When he was gone, Emma reached for Paul’s hand. “I’m scared.”   
  
“I know. You’ll be fine. I won’t let anything happen to you.”   
  
Emma smiled weakly, tears welled up in her eyes, “It hurts so bad...”   
  
Paul squeezed her hand and they heard the professor come back. Emma turned to look at him, he had a first aid box in his hand that was so big that she wondered what on earth was in there.    
  
“I’ll have to pull it out first.”   
  
Emma inhaled deeply and sat up, Paul sat down next to her and pulled her against his chest. The professor carefully placed Emma’s leg on the table and knelt down. His fingers closed around the rebar and that was enough to feel like her leg got stabbed over and over again. She clutched onto Paul, tears streamed down her face. There were no words to describe the pain she felt when professor Hidgens pulled the bar out of her leg. She screamed her throat raw, her vision got blurry. The last thing she could feel before blacking out was Paul wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head against his chest.

*** *** ***

The sound of a heart monitor woke her up. Emma opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to let her eyes get used to the bright lights of a hospital room.    
  
“Oh thank god, you’re awake.” Emma turned her head and saw Paul sitting in a chair next to her. He grabbed her hand. “I was so scared I’d lose you.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“Oh. So PEIP came to clean the city, basically killing all the infected. They got into the professor’s house and-” he awkwardly scratched his head.   
  
“And?”   
  
“And they shot him.”   
  
Emma managed to get herself into a sitting position. “Is he okay?!”   
  
Paul looked down, “He didn’t survive. They thought we were infected, I could convince them that we weren’t, but it was too late for him.”   
  
Tears pricked in Emma’s eyes. He was like a dad to her. She’d lost everyone she cared about. Everyone, except Paul.   
  
Paul smiled sadly at her, “But, they said that your leg will be okay.”   
  
Emma forced a smile onto her lips.   
  
Paul kissed her forehead, “We’ll get through it. Together.”


End file.
